A New Witch Comes to Hogwarts
by Tainted Cries
Summary: A new girl comes, shes got harry's attention, draco's attention, her uncle's attention, ron's attention, hermione's attention, so much attention, what'll she do with it?
1. A New Witch Comes to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: LOTR goes to J.R.R.Tolkien and The Harry Potter stuff goes to J.K. Rowling!

Claimer: Jasmine is what character I made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Harry and Ron were talking about the new girl in the Great Hall, she's in 5th year like them, she transferred from a different Witch Craft and Wizardry School ((humor me)) and was placed in Hogwarts*

Harry: "Everyone says she's beautiful, but I haven't seen her yet."  
  
Ron: "I have, she's in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She's amazing Harry, you have to see her."  
  
Harry: "Do you know her name?"  
  
Ron: "Jasmine."

  
Harry: "Enchanting..."  
  
Ron: "I know."

  
*Hermione walks up to the*

Hermione: " 'Lo guys."  
  
*Harry and Ron look up* "Hey Hermione."  
  
Hermione: *sits down with them* "What are you talking about?"

*Suddenly a somewhat tall, beautiful girl walks in. She has flowing black hair and dark brown sparkling eyes, and a dark robe, she sits down at the end of the Gryffindor table*

Ron: *looks at Hermione* "Her."

  
Harry: "Wow."  
  
Ron: "I know."

Hermione: "Oh please."

Ron and Harry: "What?"

Hermione: "You two are going gaga over her! She's not even that pretty."  
  
Harry: "Ye-yes she is."  
  
Ron: *just nods*

Hermione: *sits down a bit jealous*

*Jasmine sighs and looks around, she hates being new anywhere*

Hermione: "Then go make her feel welcome if you like her so much." *she said sarcastically*

Harry: "I think I will." *stands up and walks towards her*

Hermione: *stares after him in awe*

Ron: "Go Harry." *grins*

Harry: *sits down across from her* " 'Lo, I'm Harry Potter."

Jasmine: *looks at him* "He-hello, I'm Jasmine." *smiles*

Harry: "Yes, I've heard much about you, how has your day been?"

Jasmine: "Much about me? I hope it's all good. My day has been alright, a little hard."

Harry: "There is nothing bad to talk about as far as I can see. Did you find it easy to find your classes?"

Jasmine: *blushes a little* "Thank you, I got lost quite a bit actually."

Harry: "Do you need someone to show you around?"

Jasmine: "Yes, I would like that."

Harry: "Dinner you can sit with us, and after dinner I will show you around, deal?"

Jasmine: "Deal." *smiles* "Well, I must get going, Prof. Dumbledore needed to speak to me, see you later Harry."

Harry: *smiles* "See you Jasmine." *smiles and walks off to Ron and Hermione, watching Jasmine leave.* "She's perfect."

Ron: "I know."

Hermione: "Oh please!"

Harry: "But she is....."

*****Dumbledore's Office*****

*Jasmine enters*

Jasmine: "Dumbledore, you said you wanted to speak to me?"

Dumbledore: "Yes indeed, Jasmine.."

Jasmine: "Yes, Uncle?" ((ooh the plot thickens..))

Dumbledore: "My dear, hows your father been doing?"

Jasmine: *looks down* "Not too well."

Dumbledore: "How so?"

Jasmine: "They think we're gonna lose him."

Dumbledore: "Oh my, not Argle, we need him to get better."

Jasmine: "I know sir."

Dumbledore: "That is all, you may make your way to dinner, I shall be down there in a bit."

Jasmine: "Yes, uncle." *she wipes a tear from her cheek as she leaves and heads to the great hall once again*


	2. Dear Jasmine,

DisClaimer: Before I said stuff about LOTR, there will be no LOTR in this, Harry Potter stuff goes to J.K. Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasmine: "I know sir."

Dumbledore: "That is all, you may make your way to dinner, I shall be down there in a bit."

Jasmine: "Yes, uncle." *she wipes a tear from her cheek as she leaves and heads to the great hall once again*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*she walks in and Harry spots her and waves for her to come sit next to him, she walks up to the table and sits*

Harry: "Hello Jasmine, I'd like you to meet my two best friends, Ron and Hermione, this is Jasmine."

Jasmine: "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." *she nods her heads towards them* "Ron, aren't you in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

Ron: "Indeed I am." *smiles*

Jasmine: "I knew I remembered you from somewhere." *smiles*

Harry: "What did Prof. Dumbledore need?"

Jasmine: "Oh, nothing, he just wanted to ask how my day has gone." *tries to give a reassuring smile*

Harry: "Oh, that's just like Dumbledore."

Jasmine: *grins* "It certainly is."

*they all start eating*

Jasmine: "Hermione, you haven't said a word all evening, is something wrong?"

Hermione: "No, nothing at all, I guess I'm not in the talking mood."

Jasmine: "Oh, ok."

Harry: "Lucky for you, you were sorted into Gryffindor."

Jasmine: "So I heard."  


Harry: "What do you mean?"

Jasmine: "There was this boy, I think he said his name is Draco, he said I would have been suited better if I got into Slytherin."

Harry: "Don't mind Draco, he just said that cause he's in Slytherin and he hates all Gryffindor."

Jasmine: "Not all, he was quite friendly to me."

Harry: "Malfoy being friendly? That's a first."

Jasmine: "Harry, he is a nice boy."

Harry: "Except for where he tries to ruin my life."

Jasmine: "But Har-."

Harry: *cuts her off* "Lets get off the subject shall we?"

Jasmine: "Very well."

Harry: "Which class is your favorite so far?"

Jasmine: "I like...Transmogrification, its a fascinating class."

Harry: "Yes, taught by Prof. McGonagall."

Jasmine: "Yes."

Ron: "I would like Transmogrification but my wand always messes everything up."

Jasmine: *laughs* "My wand has had falters before too."

Hermione: "Not like Ron's."*grins*

Ron: "Hey! My wand isn't that bad."

Harry: "Of course it's not." *smirks*

Jasmine: "It's alright Ron, I'm sure your a great Wizard."

Ron: "Thank you Jasmine."

Harry: "He's a great wizard with a bad wand."

Jasmine: "Well, nothing he can do about it, but anyways, what do you guys know about Prof. Dumbledore?"

Harry: "Not much, although I have had to be in his office quite a few times, and I know he has a Pheonix named Fawkes."

Jasmine: "Ah yes, Fawkes that loyal bi-" *she stops herself* "A Pheonix? How interesting."

Harry: "Right.."

Ron: "I don't know anything, except for that he's a very powerful and great wizard."

Jasmine: "Yes, I have _heard_ that he's a great wizard."

Hermione: "Indeed he is."

Jasmine: *her owl comes to bring her a letter, even though it's not mail day, the letter reads:   
Dear Jasmine,

My dearest, I am sorry to inform you that your father has passed away. He passed away last night and they cannot bring him back, keep him in your thoughts and I will see you as soon as your first year at Hogwarts is over.

Love, your mother,

Gwenyth*

Jasmine: *starts to cry* "Excuse me..." *she gets up and runs to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to the Girls' dorms.*

Dumbledore: *spots her running and walks over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione* "Harry, where is Jasmine off to?"

Harry: "Can't ask me, she got a letter and ran off."

Dumbledore: "Oh Dear."

Harry: "What is it Professor?"

Dumbledore: "Nothing, Thank you Harry."

Harry: "No problem.." *looks at Dumbledore a bit concerned*

Hermione: "I know where she went, I'll go see what's the matter." *goes to the girls' dormitories, to find nothing and no one* "Jasmine..?" *she looks outside and sees something flying around in the air...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: How do you people like it??? Please tell me what you think! :)


	3. What's Gotten Into Harry?

Dumbledore: "Nothing, Thank you Harry."

Harry: "No problem.." *looks at Dumbledore a bit concerned*

Hermione: "I know where she went, I'll go see what's the matter." *goes to the girls' dormitories, to find nothing and no one* "Jasmine..?" *she looks outside and sees something flying around in the air...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Hermione looks harder and sees Jasmine, with a backpack on her back*

Hermione: "Where are you going?!" *she yells*

Jasmine: "To see my Father!" *she flies off into the distance on a Nimbus 2003*

Hermione: "Her father?" *starts to think and decides to go talk to Dumbledore, she knew he knows something*

*****Dumbledore's Office*****

Hermione: *gets past gargoyles and knocks on his door*

Dumbledore: "Yes, come in."

Hermione: *walks in* " 'Lo Prof. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore: " Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" *his eyes seem saddened*

Hermione: "Why is Jasmine off to see her father? And what was the letter about?"

Dumbledore: "Hermione, you always were too smart to keep things from." *he sighs* "Her father died, the letter was from her mother about her father dieing.* *he looks at Hermione* "What do you mean she's off to see her father?"

Hermione: "She left on her broomstick, caring only a backpack." *she looks down as she hears Dumbledore speak the words of Jasmine's father's death*

Dumbledore: "No, she mustn't!"

Hermione: "She's already gone."

Dumbledore: "She always was a trouble maker, and never gives up, it'll be hard to get her back here."

Hermione: "How so?"

Dumbledore: "We've met before, me and her father are close, we are......brothers."

Hermione: "She is your niece?!"

Dumbledore: "That is correct, but you mustn't tell anyone, if word was to get out she would be destroyed, she's not ashamed of me, just doesn't want attention."

Hermione: "Alright, I won't."

Dumbledore: "Thank you, wait here, I must make a phone call." *dials a number and bits of the conversation are heard, "You have to find -", "She's in dang-", "He's out there.", "He'll get h-", "Look afte-." and that was the end of all she could hear, he walks back out* "Well Hermione, thank you for your duties, I award Gryffindor 25 points, good day."

Hermione: "Thank you sir, but um, who were you talking to?"

Dumbledore: "An old friend."

Hermione: "I see, thank you sir, Good day." *walks out*

*****Great Hall*****

Hermione: *walks in*

Harry: "Hermione! Over here! Where have you been?"

Hermione: "Long story."

Ron: "Did you find Jasmine?"

Hermione: "I guess you could say that."

Ron: "Whatdya mean by that?"

Hermione: "She's gone is what I mean, but I saw her when she left."

Ron: "Did you tell her goodbye for us?"

Hermione: "Not like on a train leave! Like run away leave!"

Ron: "ooohh."

Harry: "Where'd she go?"

Hermione: "To see her father."  
  
Harry: "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Hermione: "She's off to see her father Harry, leave it at that."  
  
Harry: "You know something, don't you?"  
  
Hermione: "I know nothing."  
  
Harry: "Yes you do! And you can't trust us with it."  
  
Hermione: "Harry, stop before you go too far."

Harry: "Hermione! We are supposedly your best friends, prove it." *he says coldly*

Hermione: *thinks: I've never seen him like this before....* "What's gotten into you?" *she glares at Harry and starts to walk off* "Good day _Ron._"

Ron: "Bye Hermione." *turns to Harry* "What's the matter with you?"

Harry: "Don't know what your talking about."

Ron: "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since you talked with Jasmine...."

Harry: *his eyes glow red*

Ron: *walks backwards and starts to panic* "we-we-ll I guess I'll seeya later Harry!" *and runs off into the Gryffindor Common Room*

Draco: *Draco walks in and stares at Harry* "Potter! What'd you do to your eyes?"

Harry: *in a strange, deep voice* "What do you mean Malfoy?"

Draco: "He screwed up a spell...._again_." *laughs and walks off*

Harry: *looks around at everyone, not noticing anything different about himself, and gets mad at Draco, all of a sudden, Draco slips and falls out of nowhere and tripped on nothing*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: What's gotten into Harry lately? Does Ron know something? Will Jasmine be back? You'll find out soon, thanks for the reviews!!


	4. Did Harry Really Do it?

Harry: *in a strange, deep voice* "What do you mean Malfoy?"

Draco: "He screwed up a spell...._again_." *laughs and walks off*

Harry: *looks around at everyone, not noticing anything different about himself, and gets mad at Draco, all of a sudden, Draco slips and falls out of nowhere and tripped on nothing*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco: *looks around* "Who did that?"

Harry: *looks at Draco and grins* "Nasty fall there Malfoy."

Draco: *walks up to Harry* "You did it, didn't you?" *he says coldly and accusingly*

Harry: "How could I have done it? I didn't say a spell, I didn't do anything but glare at you!"

Draco: "Sure Potter, sure. Just watch your back."

Harry: "And you watch yours." *smirks*

Draco: *leavs the GH and walks to the Slytherin Common Room*

Harry: *sits down and rubs his head, he has a head ache all of a sudden*

*****Dumbledore's Office*****

Dumbledore: *is on the phone with Gwenyth, Jasmine's mother* "Gwen, you _have _to send her back! She'll get worse over there, she's better off dealing with it here!"

Gwen: "I know Albus, But you know her! Once she's determined, you can't change her mind!"

Dumbledore: "Oh please Gwen! You've done it before!"

Gwen: "I know, and I will not do it again!"

Dumbledore: "She could get worse and effect more people! If she effects the students here we have medicine to help them!"

Gwen: "But how can you tell if she's effected anyone, Albus?! You have no idea! It could just be a personality change!"

Dumbledore: "Gwen! Why can't you see! You know Argle would have!"

Gwen: "Yes, if he wasn't the one dead!"

Dumbledore: "I'm sorry, Gwen. But she needs to come back, that is why we transferred her, who knows where she is at now!"

Gwen: "No one, but she will arrive somewhere, safe and sound, I know."

Dumbledore: "You don't know for certain though Gwen! You can't just rely on your instincts!"

Gwen: "Yes, Albus, you have to believe in her, like you did before. She won't make it through if your not with her on this, you know that."

Dumbledore: "She should have consulted with me! How can I believe in her? She could be caught!"

Gwen: "Albus, is this really you speaking? Not believing in Jasmine, this is a first."

Dumbledore: "I'm sorry Gwen, but she didn't even speak to me. She has no reason. I must go now, it is time for Lunch in the great hall, call me if you get any news, I send my love, goodbye."*hangs up*

Gwen: *hangs up and starts speaking to herself* "Albus? Not believing in Jasmine, hmm.."

*****Great hall*****

*Dumbledore enters*

Harry: *walks up to Dumbledore* "Professor, I have a question."

Dumbledore: "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry: "Where is Jasmine?"

Dumbledore: "Ah Harry, Leave it be."

Harry: "No! I shall not! Where is she off to?"

Dumbledore: "Mr. Potter, I said leave it be!"

Harry: "Sir, WHERE IS SHE OFF TO?"

Dumbledore: "MR.POTTER! I suggest you go and sit down and start eating before you go any farther!"

Harry: "I will find out." *he walks back to his table sitting down, everyone staring at Harry and Dumbledore*

Snape: "And what was that all about Albus?"

Dumbledore: "Stay out of it Severus."

Snape: *glares at Harry and then starts eating*

Harry: *gets mad at Dumbledore and Dumbledore's juice spills everywhere on himself, Harry grins*

Dumbledore: "My, my." *cleans himself up*

Ron: "Harry, did you do that?"

Harry: "No, of course not, why would you say that?"

Ron: "You looked kind of angry at Prof. Dumbledore."

Harry: "Just forget it, Ron."

Ron: "o.k." *continues to eat*

Draco: *looks at Dumbledore* "Potter did it, we all know he did."

Harry: *looks at Draco* "Shut it Malfoy, I didn't do anything!"

Dumbledore: "Now why would you say Mr.Potter did it?"

Draco: "Because of this morning. He knows he did it."

Harry: "Quiet Malfoy!"

Dumbledore: "And what happened this morning?"

Draco: "I walked in and saw his eyes glowing red, and asked him what he did, he said he didn't know what I was talking about in a strange voice and I said he screwed up a spell again and walked off, then I slipped and fell on nothing."

Dumbledore: *looks at Draco suspicously then at Harry* "Mr.Potter, come to my office after you are finished with your meal."

Harry: "But Professor, I didn't do anything!"

Dumbledore: "I know, just come to my office."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I made a little mistake on the class, yes it is Transfiguration not Transmogrification, my mistake! Stay tuned more to come! thanks for the reviews!


	5. Harry's Got a Gift

Dumbledore: *looks at Draco suspicously then at Harry* "Mr.Potter, come to my office after you are finished with your meal."

Harry: "But Professor, I didn't do anything!"

Dumbledore: "I know, just come to my office."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry: "Alright guys, seeya later." *he started heading towards Dumbledore's office*

Ron: "Good luck."

Hermione: "Yeah."

Harry: "Thanks."

***** Dumbledore's Office *****

Dumbledore: "Mr. Potter, did you ever talk to Jasmine, a lot? Or disagree with her on something or someone?"

Harry: *thinks* "Actually, yeah."

Dumbledore: "Please, continue."

Harry: "Right, well she said that Draco was a nice boy and very welcoming and I said that he isn't very nice and that he tries to make my life living he-, I mean not enjoyable. And we argued for a minute or so and moved onto a different subject."

Dumbledore: "Did you feel different after that? Did she not give up?"

Harry: "No she didn't, but I cut her off, to get onto a new subject."

Dumbledore: "You see, Jasmine is a special girl, but not in good ways. She can manipulate the mind of her peers, a power she inherited from her father."

Harry: "What? Her father isn't Voldemo-"

Dumbledore: *shakes his head* "No, no, no. Her father is Argle Spanskyl, a very strong wizard; he had this power, but knew how to control it."

Harry: "Oh, so you're saying she manipulated me?"

Dumbledore: "Yes, Mr. Potter, I am."

Harry: "Great."

Dumbledore: "That's not it. She gave you a gift to make things happen when you are angry, a treacherous gift, but a gift none the less."

Harry: "What do you mean treacherous? It's not like, gonna kill me or anything, is it?"

Dumbledore: "No, but the more you do it, the more it is habit, and pretty soon you feel indestructible, like a god."

Harry: "Oh, and that's bad? Why can't I feel good about myself?"

Dumbledore: "Mr. Potter, you will take it and turn it for evil, we might as well just call you Voldemort II."

Harry: "Oh ok, I get it."

Dumbledore: "Yes, but we will need her to cure you."

Harry: "O.k., where is she?"

Dumbledore: "Not anywhere near here."

Harry: "Oh right."

Dumbledore: "We will find her soon though, just be sure to be careful, and don't get mad too easily."

Harry: "That'll be easy with Draco on my case."

Dumbledore: "I will have Prof. McGonagall look out for you, Mr. Malfoy should not bother you anytime soon. I will alert you when she arrives, Mr. Potter."

Harry: "Thank you sir." *he walks out, so many thoughts going through his head, what is to happen next?*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hows it going guys?? OK LOTS OF COOKIES FOR ALL MY GOOD LITTLE REVIEWERS! haha more to come dearies!


	6. A Girl

Dumbledore: "I will have Prof. McGonagall look out for you, Mr. Malfoy should not bother you anytime soon. I will alert you when she arrives, Mr. Potter."

Harry: "Thank you sir." *he walks out, so many thoughts going through his head, what is to happen next?*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, over here!" *Ron yelled as Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry walked over to Ron, Hermione sitting beside him.*

"What happened? Did you get in trouble?" *Hermione's worried voice rang in his ears.*

"Nope, no trouble." *He sat down by the two and explained everything, and at the end, they had the strangest expressions.*

"Cool! So you can do stuff to people your mad at?" *Ron asked.*

"Even if he can, I don't think he should."

"Oh please Hermione! He could get Draco back, and good."

"Dumbledore said not to get mad, so I'll try."

"Oh come on Harry! Just once!"

"I don't think so Ron."

"Hermione! You know you would enjoy it!"  


"Well, maybe."

"I won't try to, let's just work on our homework." *He took out his books, quills, and parchment and began to work while talking softly with Hermione and Ron.*

*In a corner of the room sat Percy Weasley and Brian McKinsley. They were in hushed voices and kept glancing over at Harry, but if you looked around, so was the rest of the common room. Harry didn't take notice, but Hermione did. She kept glancing up and giving evil glares to people staring at him. She strained her ears to hear Percy and Brian's conversation.*

"But Dumbledore said they don't know where she is...."

"Yeah, what else did he tell you head boy?" *Brian said head boy sarcastically.*

"Brian, bug off."

"Oh come on now, it was a joke. I know you take your job very seriously."

"And your right, I do."

"Ok, so tell me!"

"Alright, alright. Dumbledore said that if Harry gets mad at anyone, he can do something to that person, like he did to Draco or Dumbledore. So don't get him mad, I tell you."

"Should we test it?" *Brian was always somewhat of a risk taker.*

"No Brian, Harry is a friend of the family's. I won't do it."

"Oh fine then, chicken." *He got up and started walking towards them, Hermione staring at him with and evil glare.*

"Hey Harry! I heard about what happened in the Great Hall, you know sometimes I must agree with Draco that all you want is fame and attention!"

*Harry looks up, all eyes on them.* "I don't want fame and attention, I never even asked for it, It came to me."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You always try to attract attention, what are you _always _hungry for attent-" *His voice got cut off when the rug under him came up and slammed him hard into the ground, Harry staring at him with lots of anger. He got up and walked over to Percy, limping somewhat."

"I told you Brian."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"I said I told y-"

"Oh shut up Percy."

*The common room was silent from then on until everyone was up in their dorms in their beds sleeping, except Harry. Harry was sitting by the fire in the Common Room, thinking.*

"Why does this always happen to me?" *He always thought of this when something big happened to him, or when Snape humiliates him. He sat there for hours and fell asleep on the couch, a young girl covering him up with a blanket and sitting on the chair next to him. She sat and looked at him for a while, she was young, younger than Harry. She touched his face lightly, and made sure the blanket was close to him. She sat down again and finally fell asleep. In the morning Harry awoke only to set his eyes on a young girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Review, who do you think it is?? Hm....we shall see......more to come!


	7. Ron's Kiss

*She sat down again and finally fell asleep. In the morning Harry awoke only to set his eyes on a young girl.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*His eyes grew wide* "Ginny?"

*She looked up, glancing at Harry* "Good morning." *she smiled*

"You were here this whole night with me?"

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you up last night. You looked peaceful."

"Thank you, I got to go now. Thank you again." *he nodded his slightly and left the room, not giving the chance for Ginny to speak. She sat silently and practically whispered.*

"Welcome."

~*~*~Great Hall~*~*~

*Harry hurried in, looking at Hermione and Ron, somewhat angry.*

"Ron! How could you leave me down there and not notice I never came up to my bed!"

"Umm..I don't concentrate on if your in your bed or not."

"Well you should!" *he sat down with a huff.* "I woke up to find _Ginny _next to me."

"Ginny? Why was she there?"

"I don't know, she slept by my side the whole night."

"So she's caring. Geez Harry calm down."

"Ron!"

"Harry!" *he said mockingly*

*Harry gave Ron the evil eye and started eating.*

"Hey, don't hurt me." *Ron said, remembering about his 'gift'*

"I won't" *Harry grinned slyly.*

"Oh well you two stop it!" *Hermione piped in. somewhat annoyed.*

*Harry glanced sharply at Hermione.* "What's with you?"

"Oh nothing, I just don't like listening to you two argue over Ginny. She didn't do anything." *Hermione said in a cold tone.*

"I just think your jealous we are talkin about Ginny and not someone else." *Harry said crossly.*

*Ron glared at Hermione* "What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Nothing is wrong with Ginny." *she sighed.*

"Right..right." *Ron said in a strange tone.*

*They all sat silently, glancing at each other every once in a while.*

"I'm going to quidditch practice." *Harry got up and left.*

*Ron glanced at Harry leaving, then at Hermione. He looked at her, his eyes softer than before.* "I'm sorry I snapped at you." *They were sitting right beside each other."

"It's ok, I'm sorry I was being crabby..." *she trailed off, catching herself looking in his eyes.*

"Ye-yeah.." *he looked back into hers.*

"Uh..I-" *Her voice was cut off by Ron's kiss.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: please review! thanks! i'll update soon, later!


End file.
